


Forecast: Variable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Forecast: Variable

Severus heard a sudden spring shower pattering away on the roof and looked out the window to see if his partner was smart enough to come in out of the rain.

Harry was gathering gardening equipment and sending it flying toward the shed while standing under the eaves of the house. A few minutes later Harry came in and took off his boots, leaving them by the kitchen door. 

"I'll go out again this afternoon."

Looking back out the window, Severus smirked. "Sun's out already."

"Bloody hell," Harry said, exasperated. "I can't win, can I?"

"Not against Mother Nature, no."


End file.
